


The Wrong Order

by DezeraCain



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen Smut, M/M, Magic Clothing, Mostly Cullen, Other, Sex Magic, Silk - Freeform, Stockings, Unusual Stockings, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DezeraCain/pseuds/DezeraCain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cullen realizes he needs to get some new hose (underwear/stockings) he does the sensible thing and requisitions some.<br/>When he gets told to settle for whatever he gets, he listens.<br/>When he gets something he does not expect, he tries them on.<br/>(This is based off of a smut fic I read once. It's almost certainly crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Order

Cullen had a habit of disregarding his own needs in favor of seeing to his troops. He liked to know his men were taken care of, and Andraste help the Requisitions Officer if something was not filled immediately after it went out.

Still, he had to cave in when his hose wore several holes in it. He hadn't even noticed how threadbare they're gotten. Still, the Inquisiton had only just gotten to Skyhold. They didn't have many fabric goods that hadn't gone into bandages. Not plain anyway. Some of the noble types had squirreled away their highever weaves and plush velvets.

Cullen put in a quiet word to their new Requisitions Officer and got told that with such a remote location andwith supplies tight, he would have to make do with whatever they came up with. And he got told everal times not to complain about it. Eventually a hard look made the man beat a hasty retreat, but the message had gotten across.

He waited an entire month before one of the messangers caught him in the make shift training grounds and told him his 'supplies' had been dropped off on his bed. Glad that he would not have to go around chafing in his trousers anymore, Cullen almost went right up to get his new hose and put it on. But his soldiers needed him. And he could suffer a few more sly looks from The Iron Bull who probably guessed what was up. Stupid Ben-Hassrath...

It wasn't until very late that Cullen managed the ladder to his bed chambers. After overseeing practice routines, there had been reports. Then Dagna had blown something up in the Undercroft. Then he had to arrange burning those lost in Haven. Then Lavellan and Dorian had pulled him off to dinner, only to sit there and make eyes at each other the entire time.

Cullen had had a long day. Many of them were long. It distracted from the lyrium withdrawl and the nightmares of the Ferelden Circle Incident. Still, most days did not feel as draining as this one had. The one thing that made a smile come to his lips when he got to his bed was the bundle of brown paper and string that had to be his new hose.  
Deciding he may as well sleep in it, he unwrapped the package. And stopped.

This was not what he'd requested. This was lacy, and pink as a young nug. And silky. Very silky.

He should have checked for magic. But it felt like a trick. Sera or someone equally childish had switched things around. That had to be it. Else he was getting shafted by a severely weakened supply line.

Cullen had no idea why he stripped off and put them on. he should have left them, or thrown them out, or went to beg a spare set off of someone. Anyone! Even asking Bull would have been smarter than sliding that silky, almost liquid feeling fabric up his legs.

It should not have felt half as good as it did. By the time he got the laces done up and he stood straight in front of his mirror, there was a visible hardness tenting the front of them. Cullen almost thought about finding another set or two. For private use only of course. No one would be able to take him seriously if they knew.

Of course, then it started getting weird.

An odd feeling rippled through the hose, up from the tips of his tose all the way up to his hips. He stumbled and fell back on the bed as the fabric tightened around his lower half, showing off every muscle. Especially the big throbbing one at his crotch. He tried to rip them off and was immobilized by another pleasure filled ripple, this time going from the inside of his thighs up toward his arse hole.

Any move Cullen made to take the hose off resulted in another wave of pleasure until his cock was leaking pre into the silk and he was breathless on the bed. Whatever it wanted to do to him, he would have to endure it until he could take them off.

When he finally laid back and stopped trying to fight it, things got interesting. The fabric seemed to be alive, rhythmically squeezing and massaging his length, rubbing circles over all his most sensitive spots. 

He'd had very few lovers over the years, but good ones still. And not one of them had been so thorough in his pleasure. It was insane, how much sensation could be squeezed out of his lower half.

When the fabric over his arse bunched up and then surge inward until it wormed into his hole and prodded a spot within him, Cullen thought he was going to die. His senses told him there was no demon in these things, but the complexity of such an enchantment boggled his mind.

Cullen grabbed at the sheets, his pillows, anything he could grab to hold on in the middle of everything that was happening to him. Anything that wouldn't make it stop.  
And with a climax that made him black out, it was over.

Though not for very long. He came to barely a candle mark later. The midnight bell was just ringing. Cullen felt sated in a way he hadn't for years now. Calmed the way sleep couldn't do for him anymore.

That didn't make him strip off the pink hose any slower though. It was still some kind of enchanted item. Some unholy thing that had been snuck into his rooms. That he'd put on without knowing. That had given him an amazing orgasm and hadn't even stained...

The hose went under his bed, buried deep. He didn't tell anyone. but he made sure to order a fresh, normal, set from a tailor in Redcliffe. Something to wear day to day so he wasn't chafing or getting looks from nosy Ben Hassrath.

He did however, pull out the pink ones once in a great while...

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy three things. Cullen. Sex magic tropes. And men in stockings. These three had to come together. I apologize, I think.


End file.
